Imidazole type compounds proposed so far are exemplified below.
Belgian Patent No. 852313 (published Sept. 12, 1977) discloses (4,5)-dichloro-imidazole(2)-carboxylic acid derivatives having the formula ##STR2## wherein CXYZ represents a C atom with 3 bonds attached to hetero atoms, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 15625/85 (published Apr. 20, 1985) discloses the following reaction scheme, ##STR3## while no compound having other substituents than chlorine atoms at the 4 and 5-positions in the imidazole ring and having a substituted sulfonyl group in the imidazole ring is disclosed in both of the above references.
Recl. Trav. Chim. Pays-Bas, 1973, 92(3), 449-59 discloses ##STR4## etc.;
DT-OS No. 2317453 (published Oct. 11, 1973) discloses quaternary ammonium salts of ##STR5## etc.; J. Org. Chem., Vol. 44, No. 16, 1979, 2902-2906 discloses ##STR6## (R: H, CH.sub.3), etc.; EP No. 31086 (published July 1, 1981) discloses ##STR7## (R': --CQZR, CN) J. Org. Chem., Vol. 51, No. 10, 1986, 1891-1894 discloses 2-cyano imidazole, etc.; and Research Disclosure, June (1986), 323-324 (C.A., 106, 49942e) discloses ##STR8## etc.; while no compound having a substituted sulfonyl group in the imidazole ring is disclosed in any of the above-described references.
Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 4303/80 (published Jan. 12, 1980) (the term "OPI" as used herein means a "published unexamined patent application") discloses 1-(N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl)-4,5-dicyanoimidazole ##STR9## C.A., 95: 7283q [Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 157570/80 (published Dec. 8, 1980)] discloses sulfamoylimidazole derivatives of ##STR10## C.A., 101: 7092u (J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1984, (3), 481-6) discloses ##STR11## etc.; and C.A., 106: 138324x (Tetrahedron, 1986, 42(8), 2351-8) discloses ##STR12## etc.; while no compounds having other than a hydrogen atom, a lithium atom, or an --Si(Et).sub.3 group at the 2-position in the imidazole ring as a substituent are disclosed.
Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 142164/87 (published June 25, 1987) discloses 4,5-dichloro-imidazole compounds having the formula ##STR13## while no compounds having other substituents than chlorine atoms at the 4 and 5-positions in the imidazole ring are disclosed.
References listed below disclose imidazopyridine compounds and/or benzimidazole compounds in which the compounds contain a condensed ring of an imidazole ring with a benzene ring and/or a pyridine ring in their chemical structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,157 (issued Sept. 28, 1971) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,369 (issued Aug. 1, 1972) PA0 Belgian Patent No. 830719 (published Dec. 29, 1975) PA0 Belgian Patent No. 845641 (published Feb. 28, 1977) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,502 (issued Aug. 20, 1985) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,853 (issued Apr. 1, 1986) PA0 French Patent No. 2559150 (published Aug. 9, 1985) PA0 Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 103873/86 (published May 22, 1086) PA0 Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 22782/87 (published Jan. 30, 1987) PA0 EP No. 219192 (published Apr. 22, 1987) PA0 Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 195379/87 (published Aug. 28, 1987) PA0 EP No. 239508 (published Sept. 30, 1987)